Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a device for power line communication, a power line communications system, a method for operating a device for power line communication and for adapting PLC transmissions to noise as well as a computer program product for performing such a method.
Description of Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
Power line communication (PLC) using a power line for transmitting data between at least one transmitting device or transmitting modem (PLC transmitter) and at least one receiving device or receiving modem (PLC receiver) may be interfered by noise which may be periodic impulsive noise caused, for instance, by switching devices connected to the power line. However, the occurrence of the noise may not be synchronous with the AC mains signal, i.e. with the AC mains cycle. Furthermore, the noise may be louder at the receiver side than at the transmitter side, and sometimes the PLC transmitter does even not notice the noise which occurs at the PLC receiver. In the result, the throughput of PLC modems may go down to 0 bit/s.